


Now That's What I Call Team Spirit!... Or Something...

by soulbitsx



Series: Spinearl Drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheerleaders, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbitsx/pseuds/soulbitsx
Summary: cheerleaders au!orthe pearls are part of a cheerleader squad and spinel is the school mascot... who's oddly flexible...





	Now That's What I Call Team Spirit!... Or Something...

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i havent written anything in like a year so please go easy on me kdhdksjh
> 
> this au is by @kyoryu on tumblr so please check them out! i'll link the post where this au came from in the notes at the end :)
> 
> aLSO THIS AU ISNT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY OR ANYTHING ITS JUST A JOKE BUT IT WAS TOO FUNNY AND CUTE NOT TO WRITE!
> 
> i hope you enjoy! <3

Spinel huffed as she tried to pull off the rest of the suit, the pants sticking to her legs like it was part of her skin. She had been in the change room for over an hour, trying to wiggle her way out of the pink lion getup, and _still_ to no avail.

_This is so stupid_. Spinel thought, sweat beading along her forehead as she gazed down at her leg. One was already free of the pink trap, while the other was only halfway there. _Who makes a mascot uniform this difficult to get out of?_ Gritting her teeth, she pulled the leg off her own, nearly falling backwards by doing so.

“Yes!” She cheered, holding it up in the air above her head! “I am free!”

She stayed in that position for a while, before lowering her arms back down and placing the leg with its other, along with the two arm pieces, the shirt and the head. “I’m such a clown.” She sighed, placing her hand on the mascots head. It was a pink lion, weird choice for high school mascot, or any type of mascot in fact. Gathering up the suit, she stuffed it into a large locker, it didn’t matter if she packed it up neatly or not, she’s the only one who wears it anyways.

Spinel didn’t even want to be the mascot! She had walked into the gym to grab her shoes, (yes, she left without her shoes), and happened to stumble in on mascot tryouts. Spinel couldn’t believe that people actually wanted to wear that hot and sticky pink suit! And the way she got the role was even more unbelievable! She tripped right over her own two feet, and being the unusually skilled person she is, she had managed to catch her by _cartwheeling _back onto her own two feet. The coach was amazed to say the least, she and the other students stared at her in what almost looked to be admiration.

She didn’t even get a chance to turn down the role, it all happened so quick, She was signing a form, giving it to the principal, then got given the suit, and the next thing she knew she was called to the gym three times a week to get in the suit and do a practice routine for the upcoming sports event happening in a few weeks.

Spinel had tried to turn the job down, saying she had better things to do than be in what is basically a fursuit in the afternoon. Alas, every time she talked to either Coach Y. Diamond and Deputy B. Diamond, or hell, even the school principal W. Diamond, (yes, they were all sisters), it got denied!

_“No one else can do it” my ass!_ Spinel thought, closing the locker shut. “I saw at least four people there at that stupid tryout!” Inhaling softly, she made her way over to the mirror, taking a mascara bottle and an eyeliner pen out of her bag, redoing her makeup. “Plus I have to do this shit all over again… I tell you what if I couldn’t use this as an excuse to get out of the classes I don’t like I would be up talking to White right now.”

“Hey! Spinel!”

Spinel yelped as she nearly stabbed her eye out with the eyeliner, moving it away from her eye and putting the makeup back in her bag.

“Yeaaah…?” She called back, it was Yellow Diamond talking to her. “So, the cheerleaders are here doing practice, and I’m meant to be watching over them, but Pink, you know Pink right? My sister? She’s gone and gotten herself into some trouble with White and- You know what, just stay here and supervise over them until they’re done, I gave them the keys to lock up. But yeah, would you do that for me?”

_I DON’T WANNA DO THAT!_ Spinel thought, tugging at her pigtails. “Suuure!” She managed to get out. “Great!” Yellow said back. “I’ll see you tomorrow for rehearsal then!” And with that, Spinel assumed she had left. Cheerleaders… Hopefully they’re not like the ones in the movies. Lifting her back up and pulling it over one shoulder, she opened the door to the gym.

It was bright out here compared to the locker room, Spinel had to squint for a while to be able to see who she was meant to be looking for. Near the front of the gym where the stage was, there was a group of three girls, all wearing similar uniforms but with different colour shoes. Sighing, Spinel made her way over to them, watching as they did an arrangement of poses and dances and pyramids. As she got closer, it seemed odd that there were only three of them. Shouldn’t there be five? Or at least four?

“Yelp! Stop moving around down there!”  
“I’m not even moving, Pearl, you just can’t balance properly!”  
“I’d like to see you try and do better!”  
“I did try and I almost broke my neck!”  
“You two are so loud…”

Spinel watched them bicker amongst each other as she stabbed a straw through her juice box, only for the noise to startle the three girls, causing them to all collapse onto the ground.

“See! I told you that you were moving too much!” One with strawberry-blonde hair groaned, pushing herself up. “ME? I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING!” The one with blonde, almost yellow hair shouted, springing up to her feet as she pointed to herself, then pointing to the third girl with black hair which covered her eyes. “Speaking of doing nothing, Bloop! You weren’t even following the regime!” The girl shrugged. “I was too busy recording you two arguing.” She said, almost whispered, casually.

“WE KNOW!” Both Yelp and Pearl groaned loudly.

“Wowwwwww.” Spinel chuckled, catching the attention of the three cheerleaders. “You guys suck at that.” Clearly, the yellow haired girl didn’t like that. “And who are you supposed to be?” She snapped, looking Spinel up and down. “I’m Spinel.” She introduced, only for the strawberry-blonde girl to raise her eyebrow in question as she helped her teammate get up. “I’m the,” She paused, smiling in amusement, they looked hilarious with their ruined hair. “Mascot…”

“You’re the mascot…? You?” Yelp asked, some surprise in her tone as she fixed her hair. Spinel nodded. “Yep, that big and cuddly pink lion? That’s me.” Taking a sip of her juice, she watched as they all looked at each other. “Well, I’m Pearl, but everyone calls me Yelp.” The blonde girl introduced. “And these two are Pearl and Pearl, or Bloop.” The two others waved a greeting. This time, it was Spinel’s turn to ask a question. “You’re all named Pearl…? Surely this is a prank.” Spinel laughed.

“Believe me I was surprised when I found out as well.” Pearl spoke up, Bloop then nodded. “I think we were all surprised to find out that there’s four Pearl’s in this school _and_ they’re all cheerleaders.” She whispered, tidying her bangs. Spinel sipped her juicebox and tilted her head. “Four?”

“Sorry that I’m late!”

As if almost on queue, another voice called out to them from behind Spinel. Spinel turned her gaze to its source, only to find a girl who was way too pretty for it to be fair. Her hair was a light brown and tied up into two buns on the side of her head, almost replicating roses, her skin was cream-coloured, she was wearing the same uniform as the other cheerleaders.

“Peeps! Where have you been?” Yelp asked, frowning as Peeps gasped breathlessly, almost doubling over as she caught her breath, hands resting on her thighs. “I was… Helping Pink… With stuff…” She breathed, her voice was light and airy. She sounded kind. _Pink? As in Pink Diamond?_ Spinel thought, watching as Pearl has a slight reaction to Pink’s mention, Bloop giving her a not-so-subtle thumbs up.

“Right.” Yelp sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Well whatever, let’s just get back to practice now that we’re all here.” The brunette nodded, putting her stuff down against the stage as she began to follow the others, only to stop to turn to Spinel.

_Her eyes…_ Spinel opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t. Her eyes were two different colours, one was a deep dark brown, and the other, a piercing blue, almost silver. _They’re so…_ “Pretty…” Spinel trailed, causing the girl to raise her eyebrows curiously. Spinel snapped back to reality, her face heating up. _Oh god, was she talking to me?_ Spinel clenched her jaw, shuffling back a bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just wondering who you were! I don’t think I’ve seen you around before?” The girl asked, smiling gently. “O-Oh!” Spinel coughed, twiddling her thumbs in front of her, swallowing her nerves. “I’m Spinel! I’m-”. ''She’s the mascot!” Yelp called over to them, rolling her eyes. Spinel flushed even deeper, rubbing the back of her neck. _Why am I all embarrassed? I don’t care what people think of me being the mascot! What’s this chick doing to me…?_

“Y-Yeah, I’m the mascot…” Spinel muttered being straightening her back. “That pink lion on the field? That’s me.” She tried to smile, hoping it didn’t look too forced. “Oh! I was wondering who was going to be the new mascot! I didn’t expect them to be cute though.”  
The girl smiled wider, a blush seeming to dust her cheeks. Spinel could feel the heat of her face creep all the way up to her eartips, her own smile growing wider as well.

“I’m Pearl! Though, that’s probably confusing with the others over there.” The girl said, glancing over at Yelp, Bloop and other Pearl. “So just call me Peeps! For my...” Peeps pointed out, then trailed off before looking away. Spinel blinked. “Oh! Peeps! I get it! ‘Cause of your cool eyes!” Spinel grinned, pointing to her own eyes. Peeps turned back towards Spinel. She looked surprised. “‘Cool eyes’? You think they’re cool?” She spoke softly. “Yeah! Why wouldn’t I? They’re pretty unique Peeps!” Spinel rocked on her heels. _Is she insecure about her eyes? Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…?_ Peeps then smiled again, her face nearly as red as Spinel’s was. “Thanks, Spinel.”

“COULD YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND GET OVER THERE? I WANNA WRAP THIS UP AND GO HOME!”

Spinel rolled her eyes at Yelp’s complaints and Peeps giggled. “I better go practice. Are you leaving?” Peeps asked, turning her body towards the other Pearl’s. “Actually,” Spinel breathed, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder more. “I’m meant to be supervising you guys or whatever. Yellow Diamonds task for me.”

“Oh! Then let’s go! Sorry if my friends are a lot to handle.” Peeps apologised. _That’s one way to put it._ Spinel thought, scratching her cheek. “It’s fine, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” Spinel admitting, making Peeps giggle. _But I guess I can deal with it._

☆☆☆

Spinel pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard Pearl screech in pain as Peeps stepped on her head instead of her shoulder. “BITCH DON’T STAND ON HER HER HEAD!” Yelp yelled, sighing as she heard a “sorry” come from Peeps, grabbing her leg and trying to move it to Pearl’s shoulder, only for them to drop to the ground again for the 7th time.

“Wow. You guys really suck at this, huh.” Spinel snorted, squeezing the air out of her empty juice box. Yelp groaned and got up, helping Pearl up while Bloop helped Peeps straighten out her uniform. “Oh, what do you know?” She huffed. “Why are you even here?” Pearl mumbled, trying to get the dust off her skirt. Spinel grabbed another juice box out of her bag and got to her feet, moving over to the Pearl’s as she stabbed the box, taking a long sip out of the juice box before lifting her leg straight up in the air.

Spinel was flexible as **fuck**.

“OH JESUS.” Yelp yelled, pure shock on her face. “Oh yikes.” Bloop spoke softly, her phone light flashing as she took a picture. “Ew, her shoes…” Pearl cringed as she referred to the shoes Spinel wore, Spinel knew they looked like clown shoes and that’s why she liked them. And Peeps just looked in awe, it almost made her blush knowing her eyes were burning into Spinel.

“That was horrifying to see, but also rather impressive… I guess.” Pearl observed, nodding as she crossed her arms against her chest. “Yelp look at the camera.” Bloop said, almost pressing her phone into Yelp’s face as the blonde look absolutely astonished. “Do it again!” Peeps cheered, admiration in her eyes. Spinel took another sip of her juice and let the praise soak in.

“BITCH WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THE _MASCOT_? JOIN **US**!”

Spinel nearly choked on her drink, Yelp’s words causing her to cough and sputter, wiping her mouth with her wrist. “W-What?” Spinel managed to get out, trying to clear her throat. “You should feel honoured!” Yelp sung, stepping forward.

“I don’t ask this to just anyone.”  
“Which is why there’s only four of us.”  
“Shut up, Pearl.”

Spinel looked at all four of them. Yelp looked proud of herself. Bloop looked neutral as always. Pearl looked like she wanted to go back to practice. And Peeps looked ever hopefully, it almost made Spinel want to say ‘yes’ right there. I guess…

“Yeah, I’ll pass. Bye.”

“**HUH**.” Spinel heard Yelp said in a monotone voice. Spinel picked up her back and made her way towards the exit.

“It’s cute how she thinks Yelp won’t get what she wants.” Bloop sighed softly, taking pictures of Yelp has she looked crushed. “Can we go back to practice…” Pearl huffed, picking up 4 pairs of pom-poms. “Bye, Spinel!” Peeps called after Spinel, waving her goodbye. “I’ll sit next to you in math!” Spinel turned her eyes back towards Peeps, causing her smile to widen, waving back at Peeps as she smiled crookedly, yet hopelessly._ I’ve only just met her and I’m a sucker for her smile… I’ve got it bad…_ Spinel thought, leaving the gym as she sighed. “At least tomorrow it’s just Peeps…”

“Wait.”

_How’d she know we’re in the same math class?_

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS DIDNT SEEM RUSHED OR BAD OR ANYTHING THERES GONNA BE A PART TWO I PROMISE!!!
> 
> also idk if peeps eye was meant to be a glass eye or not so WHOOPS if it was,, also i only just saw the ask about pink/rose probably being a teacher not a senior so WHOOPS x2,,,,, 
> 
> thanks again to kyoryu for letting me write a quick thing for this au! your art is really cute and nice and this is such a great au khdkhds
> 
> i hope i did it justice! heres the post for the au here: https://kyoryu.tumblr.com/post/188166698607/im-so-sorry-i-just-made-you-scroll-through-this
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed! kudos are appreciated :")
> 
> my socials!
> 
> twitter: @soulbitsx  
tumblr: @biauwu


End file.
